


I Know Who You Are

by tahitianmangoes



Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Ficlet, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: He didn’t need to tell Arthur because Arthur had seen that look in the magician’s eyes a thousand times. Josiah had never promised that he would stay at any point throughout the years and Arthur had stopped asking him to do so because he knew Josiah Trelawny would never be pinned down.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny
Series: Drabbles, Shorts & Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Know Who You Are

Beaver Hollow was quiet, as it was most days now. They’d lost too many people for anyone to laugh or to sing any more. The only sound was the rattling of Arthur’s chest that seemed to worsen by the day.

Dutch had gone somewhere with Micah, as he did most days now. He didn’t tell Arthur where or how long he’d be gone for any more and Arthur had almost stopped caring. 

He and Josiah had taken this opportunity to slip away together to a discreet room in Annesburg. Arthur was too exhausted to do anything other than lie in Josiah’s arms and sleep. Not that Josiah minded. It was good for Arthur to finally get some decent bedrest.

Arthur slept soundly in the knowledge that no one at camp was missing him.

****

It was still so very early when Arthur awoke that the light in the rented room had a bluish tinge to it.

“Jo..?” Arthur mumbled as he shifted in the bed, not feeling Josiah’s familiar warmth beside him.

He managed to sit up and Josiah looked slightly startled to see Arthur awake. He stood at the foot of the bed fully dressed, his suitcase lay open on the dresser and was already half packed.

He didn’t need to say anything, his grey-green eyes met Arthur’s and they were sorrowful, as if he were ashamed for Arthur to see. 

Arthur recognised the look in the eyes of the slender, well dressed man that he had grown to love in a way. 

He was leaving again. 

He didn’t need to tell Arthur because Arthur had seen that look in the magician’s eyes a thousand times. Josiah had never promised that he would stay at any point throughout the years and Arthur had stopped asking him to do so because he knew Josiah Trelawny would never be pinned down. 

“I’m sorry, dear boy.” He started.  
Arthur knew what he would say: ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can.’ Arthur waved his hand, dismissing the sentiment. 

Josiah dropped his gaze. When he spoke, his voice was low, without that foppish façade, “you know who I am, Arthur.”

“Yeah.” Arthur replied bluntly, “I know.”

Arthur had known when they had started this… _whatever what this was_ … that it would never have a fairy-tale ending. Josiah was married, to begin with - a wife and two children living in ignorant bliss in Saint Denis. A wife and two children Josiah had hidden from Arthur no less until Arthur unwittingly stumbled upon the truth one day, a photograph in Josiah’s wallet.

In spite of himself, Arthur had forgiven him - unable to resist him because a life without him was far more painful than one with him, no matter how many untruths he told. 

Josiah made his way to the bed and sat beside Arthur. Arthur felt the mattress dip under the older man’s weight. Tentatively, he reached for Arthur’s hand and Arthur allowed him to hold it; he shivered at that touch he craved so badly.

“Why don’t you come with me this time?” Josiah asked. He sounded earnest. Arthur wished he could believe it.

Arthur scoffed. “Sure. Where we gonna go, Josiah?” 

“I’ve been reading about… About… Well, they say the best thing for it is rest. Somewhere warm and dry.”

Arthur scoffed, “you got a country club out in California in mind?”

Josiah’s face crumpled, “no. But… We- we could go to Mexico, Arthur. Just you and I. You can rest and I’ll take care of you.”

Arthur sighed and smiled weakly. “Sure sounds nice, Jo.”

Josiah leaned forward, placing his other and over Arthur’s and squeezing, “come with me, dear boy.”

Arthur caught sight of himself in the grubby mirror that stood on the dresser of the small room - his skin mottled and pale, he was borderline skeletal and his eyes had taken on that too light quality that he had only ever seen in the elderly. 

Even if he did go with Josiah, how long would he last? The trip to Mexico would be long and Arthur wondered if he could make it or whether Josiah would end up burying him on the way.

“If I hadn’t woken up, you’da been outta here.” Arthur said simply. 

“Arthur…”  
But they both knew it was true.

“Go.” Arthur said firmly after a few moments. “If I was you, I’d disappear too. It’s pretty much over now,” Arthur said, gesturing towards the window, at Beaver Hollow beyond.

“I’ll be back-”

“No you won’t. Let’s not pretend no more.”

Josiah leaned in and Arthur allowed him to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Josiah’s eyes swam with emotion. “You know I care for you deeply, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “And I care for you, too.”

The older man stood now, drawing himself to his full height, looking elegant in his pinstriped jacket and cerulean silk vest. Arthur never thought that he would fall for someone like him but isn’t life full of little curiosities? 

Arthur watched Josiah close up his case then stand in the centre of the room, looking forlornly at Arthur in the bed as if battling with himself. 

“Goodbye, Arthur.” He said finally, his voice sounded stark but his face was pained. 

Arthur held a hand up but didn’t say it. Couldn’t bring himself to.

“I… I’ll see you soon.” Josiah said, unable to stop his voice from cracking. 

Arthur smirked, “perhaps.”

_But Arthur knew who he was._


End file.
